Project:Chat/Logs/13 September 2017
23:41:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:41:31 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:42:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:43:01 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:44:40 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:45:10 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:47:52 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:48:22 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:49:44 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:50:14 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:53:33 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:54:03 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:56:04 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:56:34 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:56:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:57:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:00:02 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:00:32 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:02:07 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:02:37 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:02:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:03:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:03:41 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:04:11 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:04:45 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:05:15 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:06:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:07:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:09:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:09:56 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:13:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:14:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:15:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:16:12 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:18:22 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:18:52 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:19:59 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:20:29 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:22:23 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:22:53 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:24:59 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:25:28 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:26:00 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:26:30 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:29:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:30:12 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:31:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:32:07 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:33:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:33:18 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:33:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:33:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:33:48 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:34:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:34:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:34:41 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:34:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:35:04 hi 00:35:11 !updatelogs 00:35:11 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~58 to log page). 00:35:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:35:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:35:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:36:01 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:38:05 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:38:35 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:42:45 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:43:15 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:45:52 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:46:22 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:48:05 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:49:19 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:14:56 !updatelogs 01:15:01 nope lol 01:17:27 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 01:28:41 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:05 Welp. 01:29:21 just the quiet chat 01:29:56 just to calm myself down from a harsh life, here are a couple of thoughts. 01:30:18 although only people reading the log will see these. 01:31:05 Ottelites and Beetri live in a planet where Tacocats also live 01:31:16 clickity click click 01:31:22 little bullseye 01:31:36 cheese sticks and squares 01:31:47 Hens running 01:32:05 Foxes running, but for the wrong reason 01:32:13 Something is wrong. 01:32:27 ...Its me, most likely. 01:32:48 Because Hens and Foxes are metaphors 01:33:14 Im surprised no one saw the bigger picture 01:33:36 Crackers Inc.. 01:33:43 A metaphor 01:33:52 Really think about it 01:34:14 Those foxes can be sneaky 01:34:28 I know this because im friends with one of them. 01:34:37 The ultimate betrayal. 01:35:09 Someone in the times going to the lone cat at the bqck of the room 01:35:16 Its sad 01:35:23 really sad 01:35:36 But thats me, i guess. 01:35:53 All alone in the back of the room 01:36:25 Finishing my work and rolling thoughts around in my strange little mind 01:36:40 Afraid, constantly 01:37:00 Keep them rolling around all I want 01:37:27 They are the only thing keeping me from completly giving up 01:37:46 But its my life 01:38:01 Im glad i have someone by my side 01:38:43 But that fox was not sneaky 01:38:50 the others figured out 01:39:03 the hens laughed, like usual 01:39:41 Shoving useless thoughts into my autistic brain 01:40:03 I tell them, "Leave me alone, please?" 01:40:11 Only 3 listened 01:40:15 And thats sad 01:40:24 but thats my life, i guess 01:40:50 rambling to myself, with only a bot. It makes me wonder. 01:41:04 Its strange. 01:41:18 those thoughts that i keep rolling around 01:41:52 Creating more things that only i find interesting 01:42:27 The foxes and the hens? Only 1 fox ever cared for the outcast: The Cat. 01:42:48 And now, what do i do? 01:42:51 I wait. 01:42:57 Simply waiting. 01:43:16 Not for an opprotunity to attack 01:43:28 To keep rolling the thoughts around 01:43:54 "Keep them rolling," She would say. 01:44:07 And i do, 01:44:34 yet, the one thing at the back of my mind bothers me. 01:45:14 The thought only the lone fox and her friend know. 01:45:31 And now, and for a while 01:46:09 I felt a feeling i dont like, but it there, in the background. 01:46:23 Breaking part of my mind 01:46:32 Hatred. 01:46:45 Hatred... 01:46:53 Its there 01:46:58 Just there 01:47:22 They almost broke my mind 01:47:55 "Keep rolling them around," Clair, the lone fox, would say. 01:48:07 Im just tired. 01:48:20 So i do what i do. 01:48:30 I... 01:48:35 Well... 01:48:54 Im talking to a recording bot. 01:49:16 People do read the logs 01:49:29 Lets just say this. 01:49:43 The worthiness poem was a momento. 01:50:01 A memo, of sorts 01:50:24 At least i have what i need 01:50:29 Family 01:50:41 Drink and Food 01:51:08 ...Clair, a good friend 01:51:37 everything is going to be fine 01:51:52 and thats not a lie 01:52:11 Im just a bit... Unsetteled. 01:52:21 Why did they... 01:52:24 ... 01:52:54 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:08:17 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 02:19:18 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 03:49:30 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 03:49:37 Hi Chap 03:49:43 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:54 -!- BattleDroid56568 has left Special:Chat 04:18:09 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 04:46:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:46:37 henlo 04:46:42 o everyone left 04:46:47 (sad) 04:47:19 !updatelogs 04:47:19 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~4 to log page). 04:47:26 >only 4 04:47:28 sad 04:47:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:47:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:48:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:49:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:49:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:51:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:51:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:54:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:55:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:55:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:55:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:56:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:56:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:57:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:57:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:58:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:59:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:59:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:59:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:00:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:00:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:01:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:02:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:04:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:05:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:08:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:09:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:12:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:13:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:17:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:17:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:24:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:25:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:29:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:29:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:31:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:31:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:34:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:35:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:35:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:35:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:35:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:36:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:37:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:37:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:41:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:41:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:46:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:46:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:49:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:50:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:56:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:56:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 05:59:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 05:59:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 06:54:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 06:55:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 06:55:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 06:55:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 06:56:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 06:56:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 06:58:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 06:58:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:01:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:01:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:04:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:04:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:08:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:08:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:14:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:14:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:15:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:15:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:15:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:16:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:17:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:18:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:21:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:21:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:24:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:24:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:28:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:28:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:32:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:32:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:32:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:32:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:34:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:34:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:37:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:38:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:41:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:41:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:43:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:43:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:46:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:46:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:50:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:50:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:54:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:54:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 07:58:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:58:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:02:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:02:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:05:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:06:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:06:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:07:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:08:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:08:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:08:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:09:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:09:51 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:12:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:12:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:14:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:14:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:17:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:18:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:20:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:20:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:20:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:21:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:22:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:22:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:24:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:24:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:26:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:26:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:27:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:27:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:27:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:27:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:30:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:30:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:36:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:36:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:39:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:39:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:41:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:41:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:42:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:42:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:44:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:44:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:46:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:46:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:49:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:49:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:49:54 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 08:49:55 Yo 08:50:02 Eh 08:50:24 -!- Skye Sim has left Special:Chat 08:50:25 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 08:52:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:53:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:53:18 -!- Skye Sim has left Special:Chat 08:53:19 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 08:55:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:55:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:55:58 Oh hey there 08:56:44 EH 08:56:55 The PM was accidental anyways 08:57:31 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 08:58:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:58:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:58:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:59:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:00:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:00:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:02:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:03:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:06:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:06:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:07:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:07:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:08:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:08:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:08:24 Oh hey Drac 09:10:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:10:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:12:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:12:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:14:46 Just go to sleep, Ursuul. 09:16:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:16:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:16:17 Unless, of course, you've just woke up. 09:18:35 So uh. 09:18:38 Skye. 09:18:54 This guy has nearly the same name as I do. 09:18:55 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCs9ZaDmzqprip7oYP-CgYKQ 09:20:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:20:31 Maybe he took it from you 09:20:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:21:09 I don't think so. 09:21:18 I will have to use Enigmium forever now. 09:21:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:21:38 oh 09:21:39 hi 09:21:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:21:58 hey 09:22:03 how come I didn’t see anyone enter chat >;( 09:22:12 Is it okay if I use Enigmium for now on? 09:22:12 !updatelogs 09:22:12 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~55 to log page). 09:22:13 Potatoe 09:22:20 Oh ye 09:22:23 @Ursuul? 09:22:31 Who's the new operator of Ozun 09:22:32 Yes it is Dracius 09:22:43 @Skye you’ll see in the WU in a half hour or so 09:22:47 @Dracius 09:22:50 K then 09:23:00 Because it's totally obvious that I have the unoriginal name. 09:23:05 If you use Enigmium full-time, should this account be flagged as an alt? 09:23:16 Yes. 09:23:20 ok, will do 09:23:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:23:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:23:57 Okay... 09:24:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:24:10 Will make a new PFP once exams have ended. 09:24:11 Hi there Drac 09:24:15 It may take a day or so for the tag to update 09:24:18 Enigmium just left 09:24:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:24:27 friggin potatoe internet 09:24:33 I don’t see anyone enter or leave 09:24:38 Haha, very funny, skye. 09:24:41 at least Özün Oldun is now able to log leaves & enters ;) 09:24:47 Cool 09:24:53 >inb4 20,000 logs of me entering & leaving chat 09:25:08 And I have to remake my channel art 09:25:20 I'm basically working. 09:25:25 hey Skye 09:25:29 Ye? 09:25:30 can you make the next Sandbox? 09:25:36 Project:Sandbox 09:25:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:25:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:26:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:26:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:26:36 uh 09:26:43 Sorry can't 09:26:50 It's 2 am for me 09:27:18 fug 09:27:22 damnit 09:27:27 Thank you very much Ursuul. 09:27:34 yw 09:27:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:28:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:28:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:28:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:28:56 Tidal may come in Chat soon 09:29:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:29:26 He's online right now. 09:29:29 Ik 09:29:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:30:00 aw yiss 09:30:04 czat has been dead too long 09:30:07 makes meh sad 09:30:08 I'm so excited for examinations tomorrow. 09:30:21 *obviously not sarcasm* 09:30:27 Mine's on Friday and I am not 09:30:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:31:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:31:10 How long have you been in Chat for today, Ursuul? 09:31:21 uhhhhh 09:31:24 3 hours? 09:31:26 while I’m working 09:31:30 I finally have free time 09:31:41 (even though I’m getting this free time by basically slacking off on everything else) 09:31:45 but I wanna contribute here 09:32:16 Salute Ursuul 09:32:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:33:02 Noble Admin of DW 09:33:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:33:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:33:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:33:28 I have to study Factoring, Rational Algebraic Expressions/Equations, and Complex Fractions 09:33:30 ¿ 09:33:32 All for one subject. 09:33:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:33:51 I have to study history too. 09:34:09 Rational equations are easy 09:34:18 I believe. 09:34:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:34:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:34:43 Except for the fact most of us have like 2-4 failing scores in quizzes. 09:34:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:35:05 Hmm 09:35:19 How wonderful right? 09:35:26 Ye 09:35:28 Well no 09:35:48 And my friend says I could be best in math... 09:36:01 nice 09:36:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:36:19 And... 09:36:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:36:34 After the exams, the top 10 students will be revealed. 09:36:51 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:36:58 Ooh 09:37:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:37:35 Since I had an average of 87 last SY, I guess I might have the same or a little lower. 09:37:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:38:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:38:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:39:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:39:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:39:42 That means I'm screwed. 09:39:59 Oh 09:40:11 I suppose Ursuul needs to catch up with us cause of potatoe 09:40:11 Our highest had about 91 09:40:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:40:29 What's the failing score? 09:40:35 74 09:40:44 If you talk about grades. 09:40:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:40:59 I think you'll pass 09:41:10 I will though... 09:41:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:41:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:41:32 I'm just a bit nervous because everyone expects me to compete against the top 10. 09:41:40 Oh 09:42:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:42:15 almost 09:42:17 I expect about top 5 to 10... 09:42:17 done 09:42:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:42:50 Compared to the most intelligent, I'm dumb. 09:42:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:43:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:43:22 You don’t need to compete with them if you don’t want to 09:43:29 Which is the problem. 09:43:33 I don't want to compete. 09:43:43 About everyone expects me to. 09:43:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:44:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:45:09 I have about 13 ppts to study for just Math. 09:45:34 that's a lot 09:45:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:45:46 It sure is. 09:45:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:48:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:48:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:51:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:51:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:52:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:52:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:54:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:54:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:56:00 Lel 09:56:11 Look at the 13 Sep Chat log 09:58:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:58:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:58:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:59:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:59:40 Oh 09:59:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:59:57 My only problem is 10:00:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:00:13 Perfect Squared Trinomials 10:00:22 and General Quadratic Trinomials 10:01:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:01:23 Oh Sactage 10:01:27 Who's that? 10:01:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:02:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:02:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:03:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:03:27 a VolDev :) 10:03:46 Bot Queen of FANDOM™ 10:03:59 she operates the CCChat Bot & a few global bots for FANDOM 10:03:59 Ah 10:04:30 !updatelogs 10:04:30 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~172 to log page). 10:04:35 Hi there 10:04:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:04:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:04:57 Let me count 10:05:14 I just ask 10:05:22 that you inot/i message them lol 10:05:36 cuz I had to pull some strings to get ’em to set up the bot & I do not want to bother them at all 10:05:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:06:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:06:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:06:37 K 10:07:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:07:46 Hmm…..So Fandom has strings too…. 10:07:46 font=“chiller”*cackles evilly 10:07:48 Oi 10:08:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:08:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:08:10 rip 10:08:12 oh 10:08:16 you used smart quotes 10:08:20 code doesn’t like smart quotes 10:08:25 gotta use "" 10:08:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:09:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:09:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:10:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:10:51 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:11:12 font="verdanatest 10:11:17 forgot the other one 10:11:25 font="verdana"test 10:12:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:13:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:13:41 Brb 10:13:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:13:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:14:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:15:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:15:53 ok 10:15:55 need 2 10:15:57 schleep 10:15:58 nao 10:16:00 nite 10:16:18 rip 10:16:20 nite 10:17:55 Hello, Tidal. 10:18:04 I have exams tomorrow. 10:18:16 ok 10:20:07 I'm about to finish 13 ppts now. 10:20:18 y 10:20:37 They serve as reviewers. 10:20:44 ok 10:21:06 And... 10:21:09 That's the end. 10:21:21 ... 10:21:33 I just officially crammed 13 Math ppts in about 1 hour. 10:21:50 wow 10:21:53 nice 10:22:54 Most lessons are related so it's not really a hassle. 10:23:13 ok 10:23:32 did you read the WU 10:23:38 WU? 10:23:51 ye 10:24:00 What's that again? 10:24:05 you should know what it is at this point 10:24:19 Sorry. 10:24:23 eh 10:24:32 it's the Wiki update 10:24:37 I've been really busy with school work and life for the past week. 10:24:47 Oh, okay then. 10:24:48 understandable 10:25:08 Top 10 students will be revealed by next week I guess... 10:25:16 Everyone expects me to be there. 10:27:50 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 10:28:01 Hi 10:28:41 Hey Taco. 10:29:04 On a wii u 10:29:20 so im a bit limited 10:29:23 hi 10:29:38 Henlo :3 10:30:22 HAVE TO USE THIS ACCOUNT BECAUSE SOME GUY ON YT HAS NEARLY THE SAME NAME AS I DO 10:30:29 ok 10:30:31 so 10:30:33 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCs9ZaDmzqprip7oYP-CgYKQ 10:30:34 Taco 10:30:38 Yes? 10:30:47 since you're busy with schoolwork i assume 10:30:52 eh 10:30:58 is corruption gonna stall a bit 10:31:16 well, as long as im on this confounded thing 10:31:41 The lone fox could help, but im not sure if she could 10:31:47 clair? 10:32:04 Quick question. 10:32:07 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 10:32:16 When do you think the wiki will die? 10:32:17 yes? 10:32:29 Well, im not sure 10:32:52 I'm guessing by about Jan-Feb 2018. 10:32:58 as long as people make conceptions there is hope on the concept side 10:33:14 gamewise, i have no idea 10:33:32 well if it does die i always have the PvZW to fall back on 10:33:37 Im hoping Zeach discovers this wikia 10:33:44 mail it to him 10:33:58 parents are a problem 10:34:27 If the wiki does die, then I still have the Bejeweled Community (which is also almost dying) to stay with. 10:34:36 PvZW is nowhere near ded 10:34:41 Well, this is my home 10:34:43 activity is booming 10:34:48 so im staying 10:34:51 same. 10:35:07 unlike that filthy traitor 10:35:08 No one can convince me otherwise 10:35:14 Not even the hens 10:35:33 Not even the foxes 10:35:47 I'm rooting here and PvZW 10:35:50 The lone fox, friends with the cat 10:35:50 Traitor? 10:35:54 if they both die... 10:35:58 Disney Wiki GO 10:36:01 the ultimate betrayal by her 10:36:01 NEVER DED 10:36:12 Anyways 10:36:25 I think you know who the mentioned filthy traitor is 10:36:31 does anyone here read the logs? 10:36:38 besides me 10:36:41 My YT channel is also growing slowly. 10:36:59 I did start a series called "Record Breaker." 10:37:03 @Taco i read it sometimes 10:37:07 well 10:37:11 @Enig nice 10:37:28 on todays log i did something 10:37:52 Hopefully, just hopefully, I can make the Bejeweled Community grow. 10:38:03 @TAco what 10:38:07 wait 10:38:11 i can just read it myself 10:38:21 about hens, foxes, and a cat 10:38:33 i might make it a blog 10:38:35 idk 10:38:46 found it 10:38:48 but i will say this 10:38:53 after tons of BOSS ursuuling 10:38:55 my life is rough 10:39:07 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:39:24 henlo 10:39:31 Hey, Teamerz. 10:39:50 hello temz 10:39:56 *salutes taco* 10:39:59 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 10:40:01 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 10:40:03 ? 10:40:12 i read yo thing 10:40:14 Hi. 10:40:17 (salute) 10:40:26 why's this a salute 10:40:33 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 10:41:27 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 10:41:37 idk 10:41:55 You all have like staff... 10:42:22 poke 10:42:30 *pokes back* 10:42:37 I never got a rank like you do. 10:42:51 well maybe work for it? 10:42:52 that's because you never run for it? 10:42:58 ^ 10:43:05 oh look 10:43:09 ? 10:43:10 Not just in here. 10:43:23 i found the asterisk ** 10:43:27 I don't think there is a need for another staff member in this wiki. 10:43:34 on a wii u 10:43:36 yey 10:43:37 ok 10:43:39 There are problems though. 10:43:46 anyways 10:43:47 yeah, nothing can be perfect 10:43:50 there'll always be problems 10:44:12 ahh yes 10:44:14 I live in a different time zone, which comes with irregular weather, classes, and everything. 10:44:18 eh 10:44:20 Crackers Inc. is a metaphor for my life 10:44:29 and im not crackers 10:44:32 um enigmium 10:44:35 It would be difficult for me to run for Hypercube. 10:44:42 that doesnt prevent you from editing at any time you can 10:44:58 brb 10:45:16 I did not specify that I will run here. 10:45:28 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 10:45:44 ahhhh yiss 10:45:50 the Pirates of Caribbean theme 10:46:06 I will strive to get Supernova if I can. 10:46:13 then dont come up to us and complain that we have staff rights >.> 10:46:23 I'm not complaining. 10:46:53 I can get really jealous at times. 10:47:52 I do believe I'm at Lightning. 10:47:58 The next rank would be Hypercube. 10:48:05 ok 10:48:06 The following is Supernova. 10:48:16 is supernova the hightest 10:48:21 Yes. 10:48:41 The staff are corrupt though. 10:49:00 Which is another problem. 10:49:11 we know 10:49:35 They're also biased. 10:51:30 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 10:51:52 bacc 10:52:22 k 10:52:45 ttw, pm 10:52:58 ok 11:02:19 -!- Skye Sim has left Special:Chat 11:03:15 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:03:35 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:19:32 ded 11:22:17 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:29:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:29:37 ... 11:29:41 still ded 11:29:50 yeh 11:30:07 verysmall Harder daddy! 11:33:35 gtg 11:33:40 bye 11:33:59 i also brb 11:34:13 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:42:58 back 11:44:24 wb 11:50:11 wb 11:53:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:02:13 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 12:04:25 Gonna study for History now 12:04:49 k 12:05:52 Hopefully I wont sleep at 3 am like a while ago. 12:31:35 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 12:45:13 rip chat 12:57:37 ik 13:23:09 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:29:05 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 13:29:36 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 13:45:43 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:50:47 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 13:51:04 <101cooler> hi 13:51:34 hi 14:00:59 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 14:02:13 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 14:03:09 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 14:03:13 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 14:03:43 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 14:04:19 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 14:08:53 <101cooler> I got a sunburn yesterday 14:08:59 <101cooler> on my neck 14:09:33 ow 14:10:19 <101cooler> yep 14:11:06 <101cooler> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PwTJk9OJgU&t=4 14:11:13 <101cooler> what I am watching rn 14:11:28 <101cooler> ...... Idk what my life is 14:26:03 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:30:27 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 14:31:35 h0i 14:31:54 hi 14:37:51 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 14:38:22 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 14:38:32 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 14:38:44 Hi 14:38:48 hi 14:38:53 Just watched agt 14:39:23 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 14:40:42 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 14:43:22 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 14:43:44 <101cooler> hey Kurofox long tem no see (I am so PUNNY) 14:44:44 <101cooler> TELL ME TELL ME WHERE THE FREAKS AT TELL ME TELL ME WHERE THE FREAKS AT 14:45:54 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 14:47:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:47:41 101 14:47:46 those sentences 14:47:48 gave me cancer 14:47:53 anyway 14:47:54 -!- Fmate2006 has left Special:Chat 14:47:55 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 14:47:56 bored 14:48:06 ... 14:48:17 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 14:48:18 i made some art for hl:lr 14:48:20 it looks nice 14:48:32 lol 14:48:32 lol 14:52:14 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 14:52:35 <101cooler> This is cancer 14:52:37 <101cooler> Undertale - Dogrude Houndstorm x Darude Sandstorm 14:52:51 <101cooler> Description:*Shitposting intensifies* 14:53:51 undertale fanbase is cancer 14:53:57 the whole game itself is turning to cancer 14:55:40 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:56:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:56:36 <101cooler> well that song is PURE cancer 14:57:09 <101cooler> it is worst than sans's puns 14:58:01 a worse thing is you 14:58:08 and you obsession for undertale 14:58:34 now lemme study how headcrabs reproduce (dont ask) 14:59:24 <101cooler> Want some advice? 14:59:37 <101cooler> Don't listen to my advice 15:00:53 <101cooler> It is a Paradox saying if you dont listen to my advice then you are listining to my advice 15:01:16 <101cooler> which my advice is not to listen to my advice 15:01:25 <101cooler> it is really confusing 15:02:14 ... 15:02:28 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 15:02:32 so done with hypocrites. 15:03:08 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 15:03:27 hi again pip 15:03:28 <101cooler> Im not one 15:03:41 <101cooler> but it is really a paradox saying 15:03:59 i know you aren't 15:04:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:04:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:06:41 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 15:06:51 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 15:09:34 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 15:10:05 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 15:15:35 <101cooler> rip chat 15:16:03 rip chat 15:25:23 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 15:25:36 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 15:26:00 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 15:26:47 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 15:28:59 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 15:29:36 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 15:37:15 back 15:37:19 jeez 15:37:21 come on 15:37:24 i'm not an idiot 15:37:27 i know that paradox 15:37:32 its originally a 15:37:39 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:37:41 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:37:42 THIS STATEMENT IS FALSE 15:37:44 thing 15:37:46 or 15:37:57 New mission, Ignore this mission 15:37:57 ... 15:39:27 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:39:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:39:59 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:40:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:40:26 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:40:29 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:41:07 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 15:41:37 *turret short circuits* 15:41:43 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:41:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:42:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:42:35 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 15:42:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:42:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:42:46 <101cooler> rp? 15:43:13 ? 15:43:14 ? 15:43:34 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:44:55 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:44:56 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:44:56 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:44:56 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:45:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:45:06 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:45:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:45:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:46:13 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:46:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:46:38 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:47:27 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:47:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:48:18 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:48:19 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:48:49 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:49:11 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:49:41 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:49:58 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:49:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:50:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:50:32 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:55:26 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:58:00 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:58:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:58:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:58:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:59:25 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:59:43 gtg 16:00:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:00:25 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:00:48 -!- Reaklovec has joined Special:Chat 16:00:55 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:01:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:01:18 waddup im back, i wasn't online 3 years lol 16:01:31 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:01:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:02:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:02:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:03:11 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:03:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:03:51 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:06:13 anyone online? 16:06:51 the old version was 100 better 16:07:00 i mean this chat not diep.io 16:07:25 im leaving 16:07:33 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 16:07:49 lol rip 16:07:55 -!- Reaklovec has left Special:Chat 16:08:04 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 16:11:03 -!- Fmate2006 has left Special:Chat 16:11:39 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 16:12:09 -!- Fmate2006 has left Special:Chat 16:12:27 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 16:12:57 -!- Fmate2006 has left Special:Chat 16:13:49 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 16:14:19 -!- Fmate2006 has left Special:Chat 16:14:53 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 16:16:33 -!- Fmate2006 has left Special:Chat 16:16:46 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 16:17:39 -!- Fmate2006 has left Special:Chat 16:18:28 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 16:18:58 -!- Fmate2006 has left Special:Chat 16:19:01 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 16:31:22 -!- Radium212 has joined Special:Chat 16:38:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:38:43 ?? 16:38:45 3 years? 16:38:57 this wiki's been on for barely a year 16:41:41 <101cooler> That is really wierd 16:41:47 <101cooler> unless...... 16:42:03 <101cooler> THERE WAS A WIKIA BEFORE THIS ONE 16:57:37 well 16:57:39 there was 16:57:44 official diep io wikia 16:57:45 i remember 16:58:18 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 16:58:48 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 17:00:54 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:03:17 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 17:03:47 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 17:14:16 WHAAAT THE FUCK 17:14:19 i just realised part of 17:14:38 Don't Do It from portal 2, is in part of Your Precious Mood 17:14:41 Moon* 17:15:32 hm 17:22:37 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 17:23:19 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 17:24:22 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 17:24:57 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 17:25:13 like 17:25:13 near the end of Dont do it 17:25:21 mk 17:25:25 is the start of YPM 17:25:31 in glados' lair when dont do it plays: 17:26:03 Wheatley: PRESS THE BUTTON! 17:26:03 GLaDOS: DO NOT PRESS THE BUTTON! 17:26:11 then at YPM 17:26:28 GLaDOS: PRESS THE BUTTON! 17:26:28 Wheatley: DO NOT PRESS THE BUTTON! 17:26:33 you can see it 17:26:39 Glados repairs the facility 17:26:43 wheatley tears it down 17:27:13 you incinerate glados' cores (portal 1) 17:27:17 you add cores to wheatley 17:27:26 its a direct reference to glados herself 17:27:30 wheatley is the opposite 17:33:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uAsD6lQV1I 17:33:49 i know how to fucking SING THIS 17:33:52 JESUS CHRIST 17:33:54 how 17:33:55 how 17:34:02 i'm questioning my possibility to do so 17:34:48 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 17:35:23 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 17:36:41 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:41:08 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 17:41:37 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 17:52:29 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 17:52:39 back 17:52:43 o hi am 17:52:44 o bai am 17:53:15 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 17:54:18 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 17:54:53 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 18:00:34 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 18:08:55 rp? 18:10:03 um 18:10:05 i guess 18:10:09 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:16:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:16:58 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:17:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:18:26 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:18:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:18:59 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:19:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:19:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:19:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:20:04 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:20:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:20:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:27:48 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:28:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:28:20 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:29:01 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:29:03 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:30:51 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:31:04 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:31:34 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:31:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:32:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:32:43 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:32:46 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:32:46 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:33:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:33:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:34:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:34:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:34:48 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:35:33 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:35:33 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:36:05 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:36:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:36:46 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:36:55 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:37:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:37:40 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:39:34 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:40:05 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:40:08 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:41:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:41:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:43:36 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 18:47:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:47:38 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:48:23 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:48:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:48:52 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:49:58 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:50:06 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:53:00 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:53:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:53:26 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:54:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:54:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:54:43 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:55:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:55:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:56:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:56:08 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:57:49 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:57:53 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:11:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:12:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:12:10 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:26:18 Fact about Portal 2: When PotatOS says the paradox "Mission:Ignore this mission", every turret short-circuits in the room, referring that the turrets are smarter than Wheatley. 19:26:18 Wheatley = Moron 19:28:20 #BlackMesaSucks 19:30:23 ... 19:30:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:30:42 lol 19:31:33 whatever 19:31:51 bai 19:31:56 bye 20:01:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:38:25 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:38:56 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has left Special:Chat 20:38:57 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:40:21 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:40:25 o hi 20:40:29 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:40:33 hi 20:42:06 what now? 20:45:21 idk 20:50:09 hm 20:51:29 um 20:54:22 rp? 20:58:28 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 21:00:27 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:04:36 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:04:43 hi 21:05:47 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:06:08 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:06:15 TACO 21:06:29 *cough* Freudian Slip *cough* 21:06:47 Hi Taco 21:06:50 ... 21:06:54 im sick rn 21:07:00 Taco 21:07:07 Wii U 21:07:11 rip 21:07:42 I found the asterisk key on the wii u btw 21:09:00 oh k 21:09:01 rip 21:09:04 oh lol 21:09:34 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:09:38 -!- 12mama12 has joined Special:Chat 21:09:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:09:41 <12mama12> sa 21:09:47 <12mama12> türk varmı :D 21:09:47 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:09:48 chat pls 21:09:53 hi 21:09:57 hi 21:10:01 !updatelogs 21:10:01 <12mama12> lanet olsun oyuna gire miorm 21:10:01 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~24 to log page). 21:10:07 -!- 12mama12 was kicked from Special:Chat by Ursuul 21:10:08 how 21:10:08 -!- 12mama12 has left Special:Chat 21:10:16 magick 21:10:25 read WU ;) 21:10:26 (grin) 21:10:36 on a goddamn wii u 21:10:43 ye 21:10:44 so chat is only thing 21:10:48 sad 21:11:00 just lenk me to WU 21:11:12 First entry 21:11:18 okie 21:11:22 Hi Ursuul 21:11:26 hey-O 21:11:48 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:12:28 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:12:33 OwO 21:12:49 Özun immortal OwO 21:12:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:13:19 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:13:23 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:13:28 hau 21:13:44 Ozun is a bquality/b bot 21:13:53 it is :) 21:13:59 at least now lmao 21:14:03 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:14:09 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:14:12 then a giant fucking explosion happens 21:14:19 (wat) 21:14:23 (nuke) 21:14:27 :P 21:15:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:15:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:15:16 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:15:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:15:29 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:15:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:15:38 Lmao look at this 21:15:41 verysmallBOOM 21:15:43 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:15:44 30% just me entering & leaving 21:16:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:16:06 and my... erm... 21:16:09 -!- Zathsu has joined Special:Chat 21:16:11 :P 21:16:14 Hi zathsu 21:16:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:16:15 Hello everyone. 21:16:20 Zathsu :O 21:16:23 wtf is this sorcery 21:16:27 (nuke) 21:16:27 ? 21:16:28 I didn’t see ye join >:( 21:16:32 Lol 21:16:33 >potatoe internet 21:16:44 at least Özün Oldun is now working 100% 21:16:47 Noice 21:16:49 !updatelogs 21:16:49 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~61 to log page). 21:17:01 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:17:06 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:17:20 pokk 21:17:29 Add a Sassafras bot 21:17:41 Everytime someone says Sassafras 21:17:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:17:50 If Ozun crashes, spawn Sassafras :P 21:17:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:17:56 bot 21:17:56 the bot will say a random sassafras quote 21:18:01 Yes 21:18:03 Perfect 21:18:08 Lord Sassafras 21:18:34 helloh 21:18:43 Hey Cyro 21:18:47 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:18:48 Hi 21:19:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:19:15 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:19:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:19:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:19:40 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Sassafras_X 21:19:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:20:09 Why isn't it an op concept? 21:20:10 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:20:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:20:25 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 21:20:29 bc it aint 21:20:31 also 21:20:41 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Lord Sassafras 21:20:44 fail 21:20:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:20:58 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Lord_Sassafras 21:21:06 :P 21:21:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:21:28 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:21:33 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:21:40 GIVE 21:21:43 OPINION 21:21:46 NOW 21:21:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:21:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:21:57 This is... 21:21:58 SASSY 21:22:01 I’m currently reviewing some edits 21:22:07 *seinfeld theme* 21:22:08 blegh I like coding so much better 21:22:24 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:22:35 Ursuul 21:22:44 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:23:00 gtg 21:23:05 I can review the edits for you, Ursuul 21:23:06 Bye taco 21:23:09 already? 21:23:11 wut 21:23:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:23:30 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:23:33 bye 21:25:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:26:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:26:22 Ursuul 21:28:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:28:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:31:46 Guys 21:31:52 Want to hear a fun fact? 21:31:53 Ther 21:31:59 New Perpendiculus attack 21:32:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:32:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:32:55 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:33:05 We live in the past 21:33:09 We feel in the pasrt 21:33:10 *past 21:33:17 And we can't do anything about it 21:33:18 :P 21:33:31 Another motivating words from AC1337 21:33:44 *word 21:34:12 I want to make a blog based on Youtube experience But bedtime struck me too soon �� 21:34:26 "Youtube experience" 21:34:28 Wat 21:34:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:34:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:35:36 Lillys is in JP chat �� 21:35:50 Yeah but... 21:35:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:35:56 @AC 21:36:01 Check my message wall 21:36:03 Okie 21:36:07 & then look at the notes 21:36:09 I left 21:36:17 Cant enter bdcause my nick is suck again �� 21:36:23 here: http://diepio.wikia.com/w/Factory?action=edit&useeditor=source 21:36:53 stuck in jp chat at deasktop 21:37:00 stup 21:37:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:37:12 stupid misspellings 21:37:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:37:34 "I AM literal garbage" 21:37:37 what 21:37:42 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 21:37:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:38:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:38:20 Wait 21:38:22 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 21:38:32 What do I have to do, exactly? 21:38:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:38:46 I am turning rain water into acid mix so I can make oxidant salts such as sodium sulfate 21:39:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:39:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:39:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:40:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:40:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:41:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:44:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:44:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:44:25 Electro7101 turned from a IP like user to a more of a Radium212 natjre 21:46:38 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 21:47:06 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:47:14 -!- BeniTehCobCannon has joined Special:Chat 21:47:17 AH 21:47:22 I'M HERE 21:47:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:47:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:47:54 -!- BeniTehCobCannon has left Special:Chat 21:47:55 hello 21:48:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:48:24 leave it for now 21:48:28 it seems to have chilled out 21:48:32 sorry am really busy 21:48:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:49:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:49:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:49:54 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 21:50:00 hey ozziene 21:50:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:50:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:51:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:51:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:54:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:54:25 Why is everybody ursuuling 21:54:32 except me 21:54:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:54:44 I'm never ursuuling 21:55:01 im not 21:55:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:55:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:56:29 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 21:58:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:58:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:01:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:01:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:03:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:03:51 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 22:04:14 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:04:25 BOSS 22:04:32 You actually sometimes ursuul 22:04:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:05:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:05:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:06:04 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:06:34 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:07:16 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:07:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:07:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:07:55 22:07:55 01:32, August 25, 2017 Ursuul (wall | contribs) deleted page Board Thread:Petitions/@comment-Ursuul-20170822225125/@comment-Ozziene-20170824224816 (Just kudo it instead) 22:08:26 �� 22:08:29 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:08:47 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:09:53 hey ozziene 22:11:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:11:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:12:28 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 22:15:33 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:16:14 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:16:15 Ursuuling ldrsists indrfinetely 22:17:35 what even IS the alphaverse anyways? 22:17:35 name a yellow fruit 22:17:38 "orange" 22:17:53 *laugh intensifies* 22:18:02 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:18:39 Sorry but my wiki is under maintenance and still has not got the page yet. I have an old blog at this wiki of the basic design in Ascii art 22:18:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:19:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:19:46 Hope this ursuuling doesnt continue 22:19:56 rip 22:19:59 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:20:29 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:21:13 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:21:54 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:22:41 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:23:45 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:24:20 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:25:09 i mean 22:25:13 could you link the wiki? 22:26:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:26:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:26:39 Good point 22:26:54 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:26:57 TAco 22:26:59 *taco 22:27:01 You're back 22:27:09 hi 22:27:28 S I C C 22:28:00 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:28:34 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:28:41 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:28:42 More like... 22:28:49 S I N K 22:28:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:29:11 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:29:36 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:30:08 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:30:21 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:30:24 sad 22:30:51 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:31:19 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:31:50 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:31:53 Is this how taco feels when he chews 5 gum?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg_sd_EpTDs 22:32:08 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:32:38 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:33:01 oh wait no 22:33:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEKLeN9NkMA 22:33:27 This is how tacocat feels when he chews 5 gum 22:33:51 too late 22:34:00 eh 22:34:03 He'll come back 22:35:11 ozziene could you link the wiki? 22:35:17 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:35:32 Ozziene: What wiki? 22:39:31 hm 22:41:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:43:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMdtYZFTvhY 22:43:41 When tacocat joins and immediatly lefts 22:43:54 in a nutshell 22:49:32 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 22:49:45 hi 22:49:56 hi 22:50:02 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 22:50:19 fight me 22:50:49 not in 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years 22:51:40 so you are going to fight me now? 22:51:47 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:51:49 no 22:52:33 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:52:33 Playing pokemon randomizer on an emulator 22:52:34 sorry 22:53:24 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 23:04:15 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs